kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Challenges
A challenge is Kongregate's way of awarding players with awards that are only available for a limited amount of time, such as cards used in the game Kongai. Challenges work exactly like badges, with one or more tasks to complete in a game, except that they are time-limited and most challenges won't award points. Most challenges grant you awards for the Kongregate site, such as a Medal on your profile or Kreds. There are a few challenges which grant you benefits within a specific game, such as items or improvements next time you load up that game. __TOC__ Card Challenges These challenges were the most common, and awarded Cards for use in Kongregate's Kongai game. As soon as you completed the challenge, the card would automatically be awarded to you. These usually lasted about a week to 10 days, and occurred every week or two. They were usually of medium difficulty. In January 2011, all the original cards in the Kongai expansion set had been awarded through challenges. Additional card sets called "replay cards" were created and awarded through completing challenges. Replay cards do not differ in gameplay from the original card sets. The only difference is an icon on the bottom right corner of the card portrait denoting how many times that card has been available as a challenge award. When Kongai received an expansion with additional cards, these were also offered through weekly challenges until those cards had all been offered once. All possible cards have now been used at least once for challenges, which means that it is possible to have every card type awarded through challenges. Due to the decline of Kongai's popularity, there are no current challenges for Kongai cards nor are any new ones planned for the future. Point Challenges Point Challenges award points, like a badge. Usually they last only a few days. Most of them award 20 points, and are easy to medium in difficulty. They don't occur very often, mostly to cover gaps in card challenges when an entire set of cards have been awarded and before they start awarding the next set of cards. Advertisement Challenges Kongregate will sometimes have challenges involving their sponsors. In this case, the user usually has to complete a series of tasks instead of just one. These are like endurance medium badges, in that the tasks themselves are easy, but take a while to complete. Sponsors will sometimes have a minigame for the user to complete once the previous game tasks are completed. Many of these types of challenges take the form of Quests, rewarding the player with a Medal and some points. These award points ranging anywhere from 15 points to 40, with 30 points being a quite common reward. Ticket Challenges Sponsors will sometimes replace points with raffle tickets, that enter you into a prize draw. These take place whenever sponsors offer up prizes for advertisement. For a while these were held about once a month, but how when and how often sponsors offer up prizes for these raffles vary greatly over time. The prizes are generally video games, video game consoles or vouchers/gift certificates for the sponsors' products. A typical raffle may contain the latest video game console, as well as the video game they are using this raffle to promote. Badge of the Day After all the original cards in the Kongai expansion set had been awarded through challenges, the weekly card challenges ended. In March 2011, "Badge of the Day" was added to provide regular challenges again. Every day, one easy or medium badge is randomly chosen as Badge of the Day. Occasionally, a hard badge is chosen. This badge awards double points for the duration of the day. If a user has already earned the badge before, loading up the game that contains this badge will award the player with the Badge of the Day and award the extra bonus points. In addition to Kongregate points, if your Kongregate account is linked to your GameStop Power-up account, completing the Badge of the Day awards you with GameStop Power-Up points. Kongpanions A Kongpanion is a digital pet on your profile and can be used as a sidekick in certain games. Each week, there will be a new Kongpanion available and they are gained by completing the Badge of the Day. Gaining five of the Badge of the Day badges from a single week will give you a "Shiny" version of that week's Kongpanion. Friday Challenges Each Friday, there was a new challenge with a one week time-limit. These challenges had one or more tasks to complete in a game, just like any other challenge. They typically reward the user with benefits or items within a specific game. However, the game which contain the required tasks is never the same as the game where the reward is given. The rewards consist of items, currency, experience points, cards or similar within the specific game. Since March 2012, Kongai replay cards are sometimes awarded through Friday challenges. Challenge